New friends, New enemies
by passionwriter
Summary: Clara moves away from the greatest home she ever knew. Danny finds himself in trouble. And a New Future seeing friend comes along and Clara's Mother finds out the secret.The story before the story, see what happened to Clara before the ultimate enemy movi
1. What is going on?

Story 3 

(AN- after a long time I finally got around to making the next story, if I'll make a fourth, no one knows…. I might, but right now I'm a bit under the weather…maybe when I feel betteri'll make a 4th story. Please R&R, im not really in the mood for flames, ACHO, so please no flames.)

Clara is at her house that sits up in the mountains. Yet the atmosphere **inside** the house is much more drastic. "Why are you doing this TO ME?" Clara yelled. "Honey let go of your suit case." Ordered Crystal (Clara's mom) in an odd soft voice. "Honey I was offered a higher paying job, it's in the city, you'll have higher allowances and there will be shops…" said James (Clara's dad) who was interrupted by Clara who was full of rage. "I don't care you don't understand anything do you? I can't just leave, what about my friends, my school, my practice spo…my soccer practice!" "Clara you haven't played soccer for over a year." Stated Crystal. Clara rolled her eyes. **Why are they doing this to me, they don't understand anything about me let alone not specifically tell me we're moving!** Clara thought in a bitter mood. The sudden news and her parents not warning her outraged Clara. Not only that she had her own priorities too. She was special, she fought against normal crimes and paranormal crimes, even though her parents didn't know, and just because their moving didn't mean she was gonna come close to telling them. But Clara had a practice spot set up just for her, and she loved the mountains, the hills, the fresh air and beauty, and the thought she would never see them again, clouded her intelligence with undoubted anger.

As the last of the movers packed away the furniture and the rest of the family's wardrobe, Clara stole her mother's camera and fledup the brush lined trail leading to the top of biggest hill she knew.

when she looked upon the horizen, the beauty of nature looked like it was posing for a picture. "I'll come back, I will never leave you, I promise, never for good. Take care." She snapped the camera, taking one last photo of the only place she truly felt safe and at home. For Clara knew the city had no mountains and not many flowers, she would miss it so much. She leaned down and plucked a small purple mountain tulip from the ground. She pulled the pin out of her hair; it was coated with little silver beads and had a C popping out of the pin. She bent down and stared at the pin as she laid it upon the ground. She let one single and small tear from her eye, it had all her emotion and sadness locked away in it. She took one last glance at the beautiful haven. Her father called with his voice booming in anger that she kept them waiting until Crystal motioned him to quiet down and let her have her minute before she had to say good bye.

Clara turned and walked away from the hilltop, grasping the Purple tulip with all the might her hand had.

No Adult could see the true pain in her eyes, so she kept one hidden with her hair. When she entered the car, the scene disappeared faster than she could have time to hold on to. The movers waved as the car pulled away. Clara couldn't miss the place faster than she did. She kept her eyes on the last tree until all that was left along side the rode was sand and dirt.

When finally her parents talking brought her back to where she was utterly forced to be. "Clara cheer up, I promise you'll love the city, it will be just like home." Said James in complete failure of cheering Clara up. "No, it won't, it can't." said Clara in a sour response to her father. "Alright Missy, you need to grow up and get over this, you are such a drama queen." Said Crystal. "Mother, you wouldn't know a Drama Queen even if it hit you in the face!" Snapped Clara. This frustrated the driver, but frustrated Crystal even more. "Clara, really do you think this is necessary?" "Do you Mom, think it's necessary to take me away from the only place I truly loved, I mean really you aren't being reasonable to my needs as well as your rubbish." She felt like laughing at the fact that she had said rubbish, when she isn't English at all. "That's enough out of you, Clara." Said Jack. Clara didn't want to fight her father. Not when he's driving at least. Clara decided to slip away from the folks and hide away in the trunk of the van, which was just in the very back of the Van. Clara climbed back there, and moved a piece of luggage she pulled her blanket and MP3 from up front and set up a little spot where she could sit between luggages, and be unseen. As she spread the blue blanket on the trunk floor, and sat down, she noticed that her position was facing the midday sun. She enjoyed the feeling of the golden rays hitting the window and spraying across her face. Her feelings left her, until the car hit a rugged bump. She lost her balance (even though she was sitting up) and hit her head on the suitcase behind her. (Ouch much)

She rubbed her head, and then tried to relax, but the bump on her head hurt too much. To take her mind off the pain, she put on her headphones to listen to some of her favorite bands.

Clara drifted into her music, butthen the Van came to a screeching stop. "Clara…. mumble…. Gas." that was all Clara heard over her headphones, but she ripped them off, and said, "What do you want?" "I said we are stopping for some gas. So why don't you run in and get something to snack on." When Clara looked up she saw a rusty old gas station, and off in the distance she saw another station that looked more new. There was no one there, so James thought first in line! Clara walked in after receiving $10 from her mom. The bell jingled as she entered, when she looked around no one was inside. "Hello?" she asked, silence answered. "Is anyone here?" she asked again, nothing. She looked around and picked out a soda and a bag of chips also a candy bar. She went to the cashier, but no one was there. She rang the bell. No one came out. She flipped herself around and leaned against the counter. "That will be 4 dollars." Said a geeky voice from behind her, Clara spun around startled but paid the man 4 dollars. As she turned to leave the cashier disappeared through the floor. "What in the world…" said Clara, she ran into the girl's bathroom at the back of the store, and came back out in her ghost form. She didn't plan on fighting him; just checking things out…very slowly she sank through the floor.

Under the store were the gas chambers, where all the gas was stored to pump into cars. Behind the gas tank for pump 3 there was a little desk and a big jar full of cash. The cashier was putting the 4 dollars that Clara gave him into the jar. "Hello?" Clara asked. The cashier snapped around. "What…_you _found my stash, your going to steal my money…. **get away**!" said the cashier and with that lunged at Clara throwing her to the ground. "I'm not going to steal your money, now get off me!" "You're a thief, you're a robber, and I worked hard for my money!" "I'm not going to steal your money, get off me NOW!" they wrestled until Clara charged her hands to blast the cashier off her. The cashier was thrown to the wall. "I'm not going to steal your money okay!" "Liar!" "No, I'm not a liar or a thief!" "Get away from my money, I'm reporting you to the authorities!" "You're a ghost there isn't any authority!" "We'll see about that!" the cashier turned around and ransacked through a box looking for a weapon. Clara had had enough; she flew through the roof and was out of the gas chambers. She appeared in the store, when her dad was ringing the bell looking for someone to pay for the gas. Clara ran back into the girl's bathroom and changed back. When she came out James was pounding the counter for the cashier. "Dad, what are you doing." Asked Clara. "Where is the cashier you paid?" "Dad haven't you noticed the rustiness? This is a run-down gas station, no is here anymore." "Well then who do I pay?" "No ONE! Lets just go." Clara grabbed James's arm and pulled him out of the store and to the car, Clara's mom was relieved that the family was ready to leave. "What took you so long?" "Nothing…" said Clara rubbing the back of her neck. The car pulled out as Clara returned to her spot behind the luggage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chappie two will come either tomorrow or in a few days.

This is the triology to 'My Reflection' and 'The ghost outdoors'!


	2. Home

Chapter 2

(An- things with this story will get very interesting, turning the obvious into awesome. Authors promise. Er...this is the longest chapter...ever!)

(Casper High)

Bang, Bang, Bang! Dash was throwing punch after punch at Danny. Who easily blocked them by ducking each time, meaning dash was punching thehard metal of the school lockers leaving dents all over locker 213. "Mr. Baxter!" a strict voice yelled from behind the two boys. "You'll get it next time Fenton!" quietly exclaimed Dash picking Danny up by his shirt. "To the principle's office, now." Dash growled at Danny while he was being taken away from the scene of the fight. Danny regained his nerves and walked away to the corner where Sam and Tucker were standing watching the pointless fight. "Can you and Dash go a day without fighting?" Asked Sam "Sometimes I wish he was smart, then he wouldn't bother me." Danny complained. The three stopped walking to class for a quick laugh at how that would never happen. The three split up when Danny and Tucker went to P.E. and Sam left to Orchestra.( Yeah it think Sam would be good at playing the Cello, can be gothic i think it's neat.)

(P.E. Class)

Today was dodge ball day. In this match Danny, Tucker, Robbie, and John were the throwers and everyone else was the target. Danny and Tucker threw all the red dodge balls they could, trying to hit every one out, but when the whistle blew the match was over. Robbie scored 7 out, John scored 10, Danny and Tucker scored a total of 5 out put together. Several people were left on the field when it was time to go. All the teens ran to their separate locker rooms. In the locker rooms, Danny and Tucker were dressing. "5 out only!" Tucker exclaimed. "We don't throw very well Tucker." Said Danny putting on his shirt. "I know but that was OUR time OUR moment to revenge on all those guys!" Tucker was mad that with their time to be throwers, they only got 5 people out total.

Danny opened his locker to put away his gym clothes when a picture fell out and landed on the floor. Danny picked it up and stared at it. It was a picture of him and Clara. The picture was of them Flying over the park, hand in hand. The newspaper had taken the picture, it had the words 'New Amity Park ghost!' Just as Danny was remembering everything about Clara, Tucker snatched away to peek at it. "You miss her don't you?" "Tucker, I haven't seen her since forever." "Come on, let's go." Said Tucker throwing the picture back into his locker. He left the locker room to wait outside for Sam. Before Danny left, he checked for anyone then reached through his locker door to pull out the picture. He stuffed it in his bag and left.

When Danny got home that afternoon, another package laid on the table with Danny's name on it. It was from Dlav. Surely Danny would just throw it away, but he didn't feel like walking out side so he grabbed it and took it to his room. He lay down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling, then he pulled out the picture. In the picture Clara and Danny looked so happy. They shared so much. She was the only one who could really understand him, and everything about him, on both sides. Danny hadn't thought about her since now. She was so far away, and now he wondered how she was doing, or if she would ever see her again. He missed her a lot that night.

When he looked at the clock, he decided to turn in early. He threw the package out the window, making sure it would land in the dumpster. Then crawled under his covers and fell asleep.

(Where Clara is)

When Clara woke up from the sleep that she drifted into. The car was passing a sign with the name of the city the car was coming into. She didn't bother to look at the sign, but when she looked around things looked familiar. "We are almost home, Clara!" said James from the front of the car. Clara put on her shoes and climbed into the front. "Dad…where are we?" asked Clara "You'll see soon enough." James replied.

When the car stopped they were in front of a beautiful white house, with a porch and a big oak tree. Clara jumped out, almost falling from being in the car for so long. She ran into the house. It was amazing, two stories almost like…. "Back Home…" Clara pulled the purple tulip out of her bag; it was in fine condition, with a little browning on the backside. She walked up stairs, there where three bed rooms and two bath rooms. She ran into one that faced the front and was nearest the big oak tree. "This can be my room." Said claimed. Throwing her bag down she opened the dusty window letting in a small breeze. She looked out into the horizon. The room was facing west; it over looked the town lake. Out on the lakethere wasa fisherman, two little girls wadding in the shallows, and a girl about Clara's age walking along the sand. Clara wondered if she could go meet the girl…. but work beckoned her to unpack everything. She ran back out side to the family car, she took her things out of the trunk and dragged them back up to her room.

When she finished setting up her room for the first night…. it looked descent, sort of. She had five boxes still waiting to be unpacked, but she put most of her clothes away and hung a few posters, she put her sheets on her bed and she vacuumed, and cleaned the window. She was so tired; she fell asleep, while resting on her new bed.

The next day was full of more unpacking. Clara hung more posters and a tack board full of pictures of her and her friends and family. When she hung it she almost forgot what she left…. the mountains and wide-open parries. Two corners on the tack board were left to fill enough for one picture each. Clara searched through her bag for one picture that meant the most to her. Her picture of the mountains. She took it out and stared into the memory that it kept. She couldn't take her eyes off it; she stared into the spot in which she stood many times when she lived there, the spot that looked upon every last tree. She felt as though she was there... like she never left. She closed her eyes and she smelled the pine trees and the grass, the poppies that crowded the fields, she saw the little stream that ran straight across the valleys and right through the woods. When she opened her eyes, the feeling left, the sent left, everything left.

Clara wanted to cry. For once in the longest time, she could feel pain in her heart, actual pain. It hurt her physically, even though she was aware that it was all in her head. She told herself to stop but the feeling was too real. She saw her home; she smelled her home, yet…she wasn't there. Clara cover her face with her hands, but concealed iher feelingswhen her mother walked in.

"Clara do you have a box that has number 13 on it?" "No." "Okay…well if you do bring it to me." "Yes." Her mother left as soon as she came in. it didn't matter, but the quick conversation did remind Clara of her work. So she unpacked the last box and began putting away the last of her clothes. When she found her photo album, she threw it on her bed next to all her books that will go on her mini bookcase. She put her lamp on her bureau next to her CD player; she picked out her mini statue off a ghost boy and threw that on her bed without thinking twice. When her room was complete Clara realized she hadn't seen the rest of the house. Claraput on her sandals and walked out of her room. Her mom was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone out of some watermelon, and some other fruit. James was busy hanging a shelf. Clara's house already looked finished, everything was set up, the dishes were in the cabinet, the couch was dusted off, the TV was in place, the rug was laid out and all the plants and flowers, decorations, and every other little thing the family had was in place, it was until three men walked in, that Clara reasoned how everything got set up so fast. The first man was a worker; he had a cap on and was wearing jeans and a white tee. The second was just the same except had a beard. The last man was more of a boy, he was shorter, and looked about a year older than Clara when he walked in the first thing the boy's eyes met was Clara's eyes. He was cute, was wearing black jeans and a white tank that had a fire element logo on it, his hair was blond and spiked in an odd way, but his hair looked so hot.

Clara was be founded by the sparkle in his eyes, they took her to a quiet place even though her father was banging away at the wall. "Hi" he said his voice silky smooth, yet loud to the perfect tone. The word brought her back to where she really was. She jerked breaking away from the spaced out phase. "OH, hi" she said in reply. "Clara where have you been all day long?" said James. "Dad, I was upstairs, putting my room together." "Well lunch is ready, you hungry?" asked Crystal. "No I think I'm going to go take a walk around the neighbor hood." "Are you sure, you haven't eaten a thing." "I'll get a small something." "Be careful Clara, we aren't in the mountains anymore. There are lots of people in the town so…." "Don't worry, I'll be back in an hour or so." Clara finished the conversation she was sick of being reminded of her new surroundings. As she walked away from the staircase and towards the door, she passed by the boy, he still had that look on his face like he enjoyed her every movement, Clara kept her eyes on him until turning around to open the door and leave.


	3. A unusally quick meeting

Chapter3

When Clara got outside, she half expected to see hill and flowers, but what met her was a concrete street, people busily walking and talking, a group of giggling girls passed by and a group of boys talking in sound effects followed. Clara turned off her driveway onto the hard weed infested sidewalk. She wished the sidewalks could have been lined with trees and flowers. That would have given them so much more beauty.

She walked around the block, until she met a newspaper stand. The stand had magazines, blurbs and the newspaper. But everything seemed casual until Clara looked at the title of the newspaper. It was labeled 'AMITY PARK NEWS' Clara freaked! The whole time she had now idea what town she had moved to. It was Amity Park. THE Amity Park. Clara whipped out her 6 dollars and bought the newspaper and the newest issue of Seventeen Magazine, for two dollars total, and sprinted to the nearest bathroom.

She came to the nearest fast food restaurant; slowed down and walked into the bathroom casually. In the stall she checked for anyone there was, one other girl, when she got up and left. Clara transformed in her ghost self. She became invisible and flew out of the restaurant. Clara (still invisible) searched the town for any hint of the local park. When she finally came a small park, she floated down to the ground and tried to remember which way to go, which way lookedfamiliar. She began to exit the park, but when she heard screaming, she snapped back. She saw a boy in black and white, with a D on his chest, throwing a ghost to the ground. (Hint- Clara is invisible the whole time, so no one sees her.) Clara darted over to the shadows of a tree, and then supervised the rest of the fight. The boy fought bravely, he knew what every punch meant. The ghost, who was in a dark black cape, fought back but wasn't cunning enough to figure out the plan of the boy. When the battle was over and the ghost locked away in the thermos. The ghost boy retreated to the ground and rested on a bench. This was Clara's chance no one was around it was just her and him. She approached him silently from behind. He didn't notice anything until she sat down on the bench next to him. The ghost boy turned and the expression on his face almost made Clara laugh. He smiled so wide it could have gone ear to ear. "CLARA!" they stood up to hug. When he finally let go, he was ecstatic. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I uh…um" "Is anything wrong, is it Vlad Plasmi…." "NO, no, uh no Danny no nothing to do with him…." "Well, then what are you doing here?" "Well, I kinda, well moved here." "You live in Amity Park!" "Yeah, my dad was offered a better paying job so we moved here." "That's great!". "I should go… my parents are wanting me back." "Already?" "Yeah, I'll talk more tomorrow when I start school." With that Clara took off flying backwards waving, and Danny took of flying backwards waving, but in the other direction. They kept close eye on each other. It had been so long since they had met. Danny was overjoyed as he flew back to his house.

Clara had come to Amity Park the same week Danny missed her most, things were too good to be true.After Clara left his sight, he turned around and searched the streets for any activity. When nothing but blank streets answered him, he decided to actually go to his house this time. When he got home it was noon. When went upstairs silently to change back into himself and then went back downstairs for a snack. When ghostly hot dogs gave him a weird look he lost his appetite. He went over to the phone but didn't feel like calling anyone. His mind wasn't in a spin, why not? What was wrong. Everything was so short and unbalanced. Why wasn't he exploding, the only ghost girl that had been on his mind finally came back. He wanted to jump for joy yet something inside wouldn't let him, he almost felt depressed. When Danny became aware of his mood, he began to feel guilty and worried, a hot wave passed over him from head to toe. **I hope nothing is wrong with me…. **He thought to himself. As he realized the true meaning of Clara living in Amity Park, Clara would be like his ghost partner, well mostly. She would fight off ghosts and have the same problems as him. He wouldn't be alone….

(Back at Clara's house)

When Clara reached home it had only been 30 minutes, the adults were finishing up their fruity lunch. Clara grabbed a piece of watermelon and a bread roll, and headed up to her room. She ate what she grabbed,as her head span. Clara didn't want it to spin; she relaxed until her mind was clear. The conversation was so short, hi and by, they hadn't seen each other since forever! Why was it so not in the mood like the almost didn't want to see each other.

When Clara heard a crash a bang, and a cry. Clara sprinted to the bottom of the stairs...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- i hope you like my story so far like i said it's not the normal ghost girl story. truely this time around it focuses more on her than Danny because if the story is gonna be on a ghost girl then it should be on a ghost girl!


	4. Jason

Chapter 4

A ghost stood at the stairwell draped with a black cape. "Who are you?" Asked Clara. "YOU!" the ghost said in a voice that seemed to have come from a horror movie. "What? Who are you? What do you want?" asked Clara ready to scream. "You will pay, your DO!" said the ghost increasing his volume. "What does that mean." Said Clara. Nerves were running through Clara, she felt like she had nothing to lean on, She…well until she remembered her ghost powers…. well and her parents did run out of the house screaming…so she considered transforming…but anyway. "YOU WILL PAY!" said the ghost, he stepped back in offense and stuck out his hand, when it started to glow a dark maroon red, then Clara knew it was time to fight back. She took a step forward and white rings formed around her transforming her into (err….) her ghost self. When the rings disappear, Clara stood in a hot purple skirt and boots, a lime green cap-sleeved shirt, and a choker with a brown strap and a purple stone with matching bracelets, and her hair became a light black with the ends highlighted white. Her eyes glowed purple as she prepared herself for defense.

"So it is you!" said the ghost. "What do you want?" said Clara in a sturdy voice. "REVENGE!" said the ghost raising his charged hand. "I have done you no harm!" Clara yelled back. "YOU will pay!" "STOP!" said Clara. With one swift movement she raised her arm in front of her and charged her hand within seconds before the ghost fired first. The ghost was pushed back, but regained balance before meeting the wall. "Fool, fighting me will help youslowme, but will not stop me from coming." Said the ghost pointing his finger at her. Clara walked forward to him and slapped his hand. "Don't point that's rude." She said in a cocky voice. "I will return!" he said then he just poofed out of the room with a small puff of smoke. Clara made the rings reappear again to change her back to normal. She breathed a sigh of relief just in time for the worst feeling to over come her body. "So you have ghost powers?" said a voice from behind her. Clara froze, she wanted to see who saw her but couldn't make her legs move. She couldn't take it anymore and turned herself around. She shrieked when she saw who was behind her. "Don't be alarmed Clara I won't tell anyone." Said the boy in the black jeans; his eyes gleamed with the word 'busted.' "Wha…I mean your going to stay quiet like not say anything to anyone about my…" he put his hands to his lips motioning her to be quiet. She silenced immediately. "I won't tell anyone you don't have to worry, I think it's really special, I have been waiting to meet someonemore specialthan average." This Clamed Clara, yet she was afraid he was lying. "Iam afraid you were lying and that you were gonna go tell the world." "No, I know what they would do to you, the would like enslave you or something." "Yeah…" said Clara putting her hair behind her ears. "So where are you gonna go to school." "Casper high, I'm a freshmen." "Well that's perfect I go to Casper high as well, but I'm a sophomore." Clara raised her eyebrows. "So we should go get your parents." He said on the verge of a chuckle, but now wasn't really the moment.

Outside Clara's Parents had called the cops, so the Fenton's showed up on the ghost case. "Were there ghosts?" asked Jack as the two teenagers walked out. "Yeah, but they're gone." Said the boy in the black jeans. "Jack we need to go, Danny should be coming home…" Maddie was interrupted when Jack noticed Clara. "Hey it's Clara, Danny's friend from the mountain camping trip. "Hello Mr. Fenton." When a spot on Maddie's utility belt vibrated the Fenton's left.

Clara grabbed the boy in the black jeans hand and tugged him up to her room. "You wanted to speak to me?' he said in a almost bantering way. (Bantering means joking with sarcastic ness if you didn't know. I know I pay to much attention in reading so I have good grades in vocab so what?) "Listen, uh…" Clara began. "Miss Clara, my name is Jason and you need to trust me, I won't tell anyone." Clara nodded. **Jason, such a perfect fitting name for him. **Clara thought in a noticing attitude. "Jason, I don't trust you yet, I mean this is really big I mean, truly I think you will go tell the world." "Maybe if we became friends that would help." He said trying not so hard to get Clara to trust him. "Jason it's just…I mean no one knows about this and I mean…" "Clara I don't think I'm the only that knows" he said picking up a picture of Clara and Danny that lay on her bed from yesterday. "How do you…."? "He's just like you isn't he?" said Jason. "NO, he's not, uh nope, he's a normal ghost but he's a friendly ghost he likes to help me." "You're lying." "No please Jason I'm not." "Listen maybe if I give you a secret you will feel better." "I don't think any secret could compare to my secret." Said Clara.

"Well, prepare to reconsider." He said. "OH yeah." "Yes, actually I'm Physic. I see the future I get flashes of premonitions."

Clara's jaw dropped. "I have been waiting for you, I came to your house today and offered my services to meet you." "You've been waiting for me? You knew I was a ghost all along?" "Yes, and you can trust me to keep your secret, because now you can keep mine. Also I have seen your friend and he's in danger." "Danny, he's in danger." "Tonight his mind will be changed." "What?" Jason stopped leaning on the wall and walked over to Clara, and touched her forehead. A big flash came over them when a picture of the box ghost, Danny and a red spray bottle came into clear. Clara saw the box ghost take up the spray bottle in defense and the picture cut off, the flash came and went and Clara found herself back in her room. "That's what I saw." Said Jason. Clara froze again "We have to do something."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- Jason is the perfect name isn't it. As for Clara's ghost self i don't know what to call her. I think i might call her Clara phantom, NO way,to tacky and it doesn't fit, i think, Clara ghost? Maybe Clara phantom, people give me your idea's and the best name i'll post up your review. K! may the best namer win!please i need a name, i'm clueless on what i should call her ghost side. i mean Danny Phantom is a great name, but what about a name fore a girl? man, Danny Phantom is a really good name. Danny, it's genious! Phantom, flawless!


	5. Is that the Danger?

Chapter 5

Jason grabbed Clara's arm before she ran out the door, his eyes grew white and another flash came. This time the flash revealed a moment in time. Jason was there, holding Clara's arm except this time they were in the moment. "Jason what did you do!" Jason tightened his grip on Clara, "Jason!" Clara was ready to fight her way free from his grip. "Clara I don't know what happened." Jason's words struck them with fear; a muffled voice came from behind. "Let go of the girl, I brought you here." Jason let Clara's arm go. Clara looked around they were inside of a huge clock tower. "Who are you?" Clara yelled out. The figure remained hidden in the shadows. "So here lies a boy how can see the future next to a girl who can become a ghost willingly." Said the voice. "Be careful what you two do. You do not know what you can do with the knowledge of the future." Just as soon as the voice said that Clara and Jason were sent back to her house. (Just so you know the day I wrote this was the day I watched the new Ultimate enemy movie, I thought I could include something, because if I do start a fourth story it will be placed after the movie.) "He's right Clara, are you sure you know what your doing?" said Jason, "I don't think that saving Danny from the box ghost would be much of a danger." "But, Clara you don't know what you're talking about, I've never been wrong before we can't stop the future. It doesn't matter the danger it's that interfering with the time stream can be dangerous." "Jason calm down, were aren't going to do any time travel! all we're going to do is show up at the moment of your premonition and stop the box ghost, it's simple and Clean. Plus the box ghost isn't a threat." Jason was partially convinced.

That night Clara met up with Jason just outside her house. "Hey, you ready?" Clara asked, "As ready as I'll ever be." Jason was wearing his Black jeans, and he was also wearing a silver belt with a gun-looking thing, and a flashlight, it made him look more hero-like. "What's that?" asked Clara pointing at the gun thing on his belt. "It's a prototype plasma blaster," he answered patting it lightly. "Danny's parents have plenty of those…" "But I don't so I had to make it from a premonition of the blue prints, I knew they were going to make them." Understanding that, Clara grabbed Jason's hand, and the two flew off to find Danny. They arrived at Danny's house just in time to see him depart for a ghost attack. "There he goes!" said Jason pointing to Danny. Clarahad to fly very fastto keep up with Danny's record speed.

When Danny arrived at his destination, Clara realized that they were at the bay landfill. They stench was horrible! Clara looked for a hidden spot and flew to hide behind some boxes. The box ghost was floating over in a corner preparing to fight by lifting some boxes, Danny appeared at the scene. "Hey box ghost!" said Danny tauntingly. The box ghost turned around. "You!" his eyes glowed green and the box ghost lifted up a box and hurdled it at Danny. As Danny failed to dodge the first box, the box ghost retrieved another box, and hurdled that one at Danny too. Danny failed to dodge both boxes. Out of the second box that crashed into the wall with Danny, rolled a square red can, Clara noticed the can and tried to reach for it, but the box ghost spotted the square ness of the can first and lifted that up too. Danny was in a complete rage from being thrashed by the lame box ghost. "Package this!" said Danny firing a plasma beam to the box ghost, the blast sent him to the wall, when Danny flew over to finish off the battle with the Fenton thermos the box ghost rampaged out of a mess of other boxes and took up the spray can, Clara knew it was time to act, She sped toward the box ghost just in time to spot the spraying! "Clara!" cried Danny, "Danny, get out of here that spray…." The box ghost silenced Clara with a speeding box. "BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" exclaimed the box ghost, Jason burst out of the hiding place "DANNY!" Yelled Jason from behind the hiding place, "Who are yo…"Danny began but it was too late the box ghost sprayed the can and a red mist blinded and choked Danny, and he dropped the Fenton thermos. Jason picked up the thermos and released it on the box ghost locking him away inside. Danny coughed and wheezed, landing on the ground then falling to his knee's, trying to get a clean breath of air. Jason ran to Danny hoping to help him. After Danny regained his breath, Clara appeared from behind them dusting off some garbage. "Danny are you okay?" she asked. Her hope was diminished when she looked at the grave face Jason wore. "Danny?" she wanted to say something to help what happened but it was too late, Clara leaned down to help Danny off his knees. "I'm fine, (Cough) I'm fine." But when Clara looked in his eyes he wasn't okay, they were a mix or red and green. "Danny your eyes…" "I'm fine!" he said. Without word he took off.

A tear ran down Clara's face. "What happened to him? Was that the real danger you were talking about?" When she turned around Jason had found the spray can, and the box it came out of. "Who is Dlav?" he noticed the sad tear on her face. "It'll be okay, we can fix this." He said. "Look, it's your second day here, you need to rest for school tomorrow." He said. Clara grabbed his hand and took him back to the corner upon which they met. When they arrived Jason couldn't help but read Clara's mind like a book. "You've met him before, and he's evil, and now, so is your friend." He said. Clara looked upon the writing upon the spray can. The box said Dlav as so did the can. "Is there any way to reverse this?" she asked. "I'll try to find an antidote, I promise." Said Jason. In the darkness they hugged to comfort each other. Clara flew back up to her room and went to slept with out trouble. Jason went home.


	6. Calm and Cool

Chapter 6

It was Clara's first day at Casper high. But she didn't enjoy it as much as she would have liked. When walking in and being introduced by lancer, all the guys stared. It was very embarrassing because for the rest of the day guys were saying hi and how are you and what's up and do you want my number. She didn't talk to Danny though. I mean what kind of meeting after not seeing each other for so long is that? Besides the fact something had happened to him, just what was wrong? It was like there was a cloud between them, like a fog. What happened to the relationship they had shared on the camping trip? It was all gone, just gone. When lunch rolled around Clara pulled Danny aside to a different table, despite that had left Sam and Tucker clueless.

"Hey um…I just wanted to, I was just, you know…" Clara started to say as she opened her low fat yogurt. "What is bothering you Clara?" asked Danny. "What is the matter with you?" Clara responded a little too loudly. "What I meant was, that night with the box ghost and everything, this is what me and Jason found after you had left, (she held out the spray can) and just, something happened to you, and I'm afraid that Vlad Plasmius is behind it all." She said feeling a little guilty for the outburst of rudeness. Clarastared at the red can with the Dlav markings on it. "Nothing is wrong I feel fine." Said Danny. "I know, but that night it was your eyes…they were reddish." "I don't see what you mean my eyes are fine." "They might be now, but they weren't last night." Danny opened a plastic container revealing a salad. He poked his fork around and they continued to talk, "I believe you Clara, but things have happened like this before, like control freak you should've seen that…" Clara interrupted Danny "But 'I' didn't, I wasn't there I don't know what happened, Danny this is serious, something is up with that spray, it could be more than mind controlling. It could be more than that, my friend Jason and…." Danny interrupted Clara, "Who is he, does he know about you and me or…" Clara interrupted Danny once more. "He's like Sam and Tucker are to you, he knows and I can trust him to keep our secret." "What secret?" said a girly voice behind them, Clara turned to face the Popular QB/ witch, Palina, and falsely smiled. "How long were you standing there?" asked Danny, "Long enough to know you two have a secret." Clara sighed with relief that she hadn't heard anything else. "Oh, secret. it's nothing just something that doesn't need to be said here or to anyone." She said turning away desperately hoping she wouldn't fight to know the secret. Well luck wasn't with Clara, so Palina tried again to obtain top-secret info, (As Palina would put any secret she didn't know) "What your top-secret secret." She asked lowering her eyes down to Clara. The bell rang and to keep Palina away, Clara lowered her eyes back to Palina and softly said, "Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Palina hated the comment but was forced to hurry to class. "That was a smooth cover up." Complemented Danny. "Danny, no offense but I don't think you should fight a ghost today if one happened to pop up." Danny didn't take it the right way. "Why is that?" asked Danny sharply. "I said no offense, and I'm worried that whatever Vlad had in that can. It might affect your other side." "Clara I don't think that…" this is the last time Danny interrupted Clara for a while, anyway "Danny please, can you promise me for one night that you won't fight a ghost, I can take care of it, please I'm very worried." Danny saw the plea in Clara 's eyes and promised her he wouldn't fight for the day.

"I don't understand, what is up with you?" asked Sam when they began walking to their next class. "I already told Danny." Said Clara and turned her face towards the door to her math class, Sam, Danny and Tucker went to their next class as well. (Clara has only one class with Danny and that's science with Mr. lancer…. what exactly does he teach?) After School Clara waited for Jason to come out of his last class. When he came out he had his head down and he was starring at his feet while he walked. He didn't notice that he walked right past Clara that is until she said hi. "Hey," he said, he sounded depressed like his life was over. "Jason, it feels nice to see you." She said directing her eyes from his face to her shoes. "Hey, I think I might be on to something," he said, a thought of hope brushed through Clara's mind. "Every night, I have a premonition of anything, last night I saw in my dream that I was going to come face to face with Dlav, he's tall and he was a ghost just like you and Danny,in the premoition I…" (He saw Clara's eyes wander around, he wanted to read what she was thinking, but he can't really read minds,no matter how much he wished.) Clara looked up, "Yes what did you do," "I saw you there, I think it best that you stay away from him." "But you've never been wrong." "Not yet, at least" Jason's eyes twinkled. He paused then continued, "let's go to the park," Clara knew she should have gone home but her depression kept her with Jason, he made her feel better, he gave her hope.

At the park, Jason bought two sodas and he and Clara sat down to talk. "Jason, I think I have to do something, I mean I need to find what was in that spray can," said Clara. "By the looks of it Clara, that spray might have been mind control, and who is this Dlav?"

Clara shook her head. "Vlad Plasmious, that's his name he's just like me and Danny, he's really rich, um…he is a ghost scientist like Danny's parents, and he sort of, well he um…" Jason's eyes went white and then he stared at Clara, "He gave you your powers?" he asked, Clara stared in bewilderment. "I though you could only see the future," "I see what I need to see, it's mostly the future, butsometimesI see the past as well." "Can you see whatever and whenever you want?" "They come to me naturally but once along time ago, I was very young. I sat in my room concentrating on what would I would get for Christmas, and after a few minutes I saw that I got a new remote control car, but it took so much out of me, I pretty much made my mind jump three days into the future, I was pretty tired, that's how I knew that I had done it and not time itself," "I don't understand. Why would it take out of you?" Clara sort of understood but not exactly, "Not many people understand, anyway when I get a premonition, I get a flare that stood out of the time stream, like a fish jumping out of a stream, and the difference between me and anyone else is I have to gift of sensing it. Now the day ITRIED to see the future, instead of the fish jumping from the stream, I went into the stream to catch the fish. Get it." The fish analogy made it clearer. "Have you told anyone besides me?" "One person actually, I was on a Vacation. My family and I went to Columbia in South America, and we took a train to get to a village to visit. The train stopped at an Indian village instead. So everyone go off and we shopped there, well traded. I got this necklace. (He held up a necklace with a shark tooth for a charm, and then he hid the necklace back under his shirt.) Well an old Indian said something to me in Spanish, I only know a little Spanish, so I didn't know what he was saying, but when he drew a symbol in the sand, I knew what he was talking about." "What was the symbol?" Clara interrupted, Jason turned around and lifted the back of his hair to reveal a symbol; it was a moon in a circle. "I don't know where it came from either. But the man knew and he is the only one that knows, besides you." "That is so paranormal," said Clara, "What? You don't think that you having ghost powers is more paranormal?" his eyes widened, and he laughed, Clara laughed as well, it felt great to laugh. "No, but I mean three people in the world are like me and only one like you." "But that makes four who are different."

(An- you know, I have written a lot in little time. I know there are people who have written more, but still. About Jason I don't know, I think, you know what I have an idea! This story will get to its climax soon! I don't know how I can spell any words wrong I have Microsoft word! It detects misspelled words, so If you see any tell me.)


	7. Discoveries

Chapter 7

"I guess your right." Said Clara, she was finally smiling. "Well I think we should get home before you get in trouble." Said Jason and so they began to walk home.

"Jason, I think you're really nice, and I would like for you to come on patrol tonight." "Well I don't think I would be much help, I don't have many things to well fight a ghost with." "Well I could borrow a few things from Danny's house." "No, that would be stealing." "I said Borrow, we would BORROW a few weapons from their lab and return them when the night is done." "No, maybe tonight I could finish my prototype plasma blaster. I don't want to borrow their things, even if it were only for a night." "Yeah I guess that is a better idea." Clara stopped at her house's drive way. "I'll see you tonight?" Clara asked, "I'll be here."

Clara took that as a good bye and headed into her house. When she entered her parents were finished with the whole house. "Clara! Where were you and how was school today, did you make any friends." Said her Mom coming from the kitchen. "I went to the park after school, just to look around the new city, and school was okay I guess, and I guess I made some friends." Clara answered her mother. Clara threw her bag on the couch and sat down, her mother joined her. Clara picked up the remote but her mother took it from her and set it down, "What?" asked Clara, "Can we talk?" "Sure, go ahead." Clara didn't know what to expect but she was ready anyway. Crystal sighed. "Well for a start, who was the boy you were hanging out with on your way home?" "That was Jason." "Um, well Clara I feel something is different about you, like your hiding a secret, back in the mountains you stayed out so late, your father and I thought we need a constant search party, where do you go?" Clara knew exactly what she was getting out and she didn't plan to tell her either. "Mom, those days I stayed out late, I was playing and I always lost track of time." "Clara, your friends almost never came over to the house after that trip to your dad's friend's house, why did you run away?" "Mom, please I didn't run away!" "Then what were you doing, Clara you left for three days we were worried sick."

"I don't know I just left for three days." "That's it you are hiding something." "MOM!" "What?" "I'm your daughter why are you questioning my like this, I would never hide something from you! I love you, I wouldn't do that." "Then why can't you tell me why you left?" Crystal demanded to know why, but to Clara's rescue the phone rang, Clara picked it up. "Hello?" "Clara?" "This is her." "Hey it's Danny, can you come byin a few minutes." "Uh…" Clara looked at her mother; she covered the phone with her hand, "Mom I know this is a bad time but one of my friends needs some help." Crystal sighed again, "go, well finish this talk later." Crystal turned away and stared at the TV with her head in one of her hands, this made Clara really guilty, but she wanted to get away. "I'm coming over right now." Clara hung up the phone without a good bye and walked right out the door.

She didn't bother to fly, so she continued to walk, when she reached the Fenton home she knocked on the door. Jazz answered, "Hey, is Danny here." "Yeah," Jazz closed the door and called for Danny, who came down stairs and let Clara in, she followed him up to his room. "You rang," she said. "Yeah, I need you to let me fight ghosts tonight." He said. "Hmm, well thanks for asking me first, and I don't know I'm still worried about you." "I feel fine." "Danny I'm not kidding I saw your eyes that night, they were red and green." "How about you come, and if anything IS wrong then you can stop me and then I'll know for sure that something is wrong." Danny really wanted to go out tonight. "Why do you want to go out so bad?" "I have to visit a certain someone." "Danny wait no you can't!" Clara said putting her and out. She remembered Jason's vision. "You can't visit Vlad tonight." "I wasn't." Danny bit his lip. "Your lying Danny, you got to promise me that under any circumstances you won't go to Vlad's." Clara knew he was going to anyway. "Danny! Please you can't, I would be worried sick if you did." "Okay! I won't visit Vlad's tonight, I'll just go to Sam's or Tucker's." Danny looked like he was a criminal. Clara walked over and closed the door, "Clara?" "I'm going out tonight." She transformed into (Please if you have a name for her ghost self, please I'm open for any suggestions) "Something must be done." She said Darkly, thenleft through the roof. "Wait what are you doing!" Danny yelled after her but she was gone, Danny transformed as well in attempting to follow her but when he looked over the town she was gone, he decided to go to her house. He changed back to normal behind a bush and proceeded to the door. He knocked and Crystal answered, "Oh hello, your Danny aren't you, I didn't know you lived in Amity Park, that's great! Clara is on her way home you can wait for her though." (Yes, Parents can be weird sometimes.) Danny stepped into the house, and looked around, "Danny can I ask you something?" asked Crystal, "Yeah," Danny answered wondering why she was asking him. "It's just, something is different about Clara, she's acting so weird lately, (Dais-ya-voo, I think I have written that before!) Danny, I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with her, I mean you are they only friend she has besides Jason." "No, I don't know why she would be acting weird, I uh no, nothing, don't have anyidea." "Oh, well, I was just wondering. I'm going to talk to her later, she seems so different, like something has completely changed her, she stays out late and she ran away once, and she won't talk to me, and when I ask her she gets nervous, like she's hiding something."

As Danny reached the stairs to wait for Clara in her room, he looked back to Crystal; she was headed in the right path for a dead end.** She can't tell her that's all…**is what Danny last thought. He walked up the stairs wondering what it would be like if he told his parents. What would they do to him? Would they even understand?

When Danny reached Clara's room he was almost afraid to tell his parents because of the thoughts he had been thinking. He opened the door to reveal a nice clean room, with boy band posters, stuffed animals, sky blue wallpaper with a white line across the middle, and a bed comforter that was dark deep blue, with a snowy beaded dragon on the pillows. The room was truly a girl's room. He looked at the posters of the Rocky Guys, and a picture of Hilary Duff, also Kelly Clarkson. His eyes brought him to the tack board full of pictures; there were many of Clara's old friends and all the times they had together. There were pictures of her small family, and pictures of Clara's birthday parties, he noticed so many pictures of flowers and trees, also one of a fish in a stream and three of butterflies. He finally finished with the tack board and looked over two framed pictures, the first one was of beautiful mountains, the picture over looked so much, he saw a prairie dog out in the distance, then he looked way in the back of the scene and admired the snow capped mountains. The next framed picture was of him and Clara. They were flying, they were also holding hands, she was smiling and he was smiling back. They were flying over town. This moment Danny realized how much Clara meant to him, she was the closest thing that he could ever have, he didn't know her a much as Sam and Tucker, but still no one could know him like Clara could, she could actually under stand the importance of being part ghost how dangerous and how secretive it is. Just then Danny realized a second important thing. Jason!He was just like Sam and Tucker to him, Danny was filled with angry, he thought that Jason was going to take Clara away from him, he is a guy and she is a girl, that speaks for itself.

Danny felt hot, burning waves came over him, he was so mad, how could Clara replace him? How could she, she hasn't even well, how could she change so much? What, Did the camping trip mean nothing to her! Danny looked into Clara's mirror. He saw himself; he saw a little red in his cheeks. But he froze solid, a thing about him paralyzed him, he didn't want to think that it was possible but something was terribly wrong. He stared, and stared, the sight stiffened him. He couldn't move he didn't want to move anyway. He finally got the thoughts from his head and was able to think about it. He looked once more into the color of his eyes. It was for sure, they had turned red. Danny leaned into the mirror to get a closer look. When he wasn't so angry and more scared, they turned back to normal dark blue. He shivered, just shivered from panic. He couldn't tell Clara, she would freak out; she would never let him fight ghosts ever again. He decided that no matter how much Clara begged, he had to defy her. He was going back to the evil ghost man, to solve this; he wouldn't let Clara know either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- keep track of what Jason says, just to make things clearer. Also I'm still waiting for a name for Clara's ghost form, i can't keep saying 'she changed into her ghost self ' i need a name!


End file.
